


El príncipe y el nigromante

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Futura OT3 feat Ivy de Dione, Logen está encoñadísimo, M/M, Universe Alteration, Y Fausto es un bollito, tw: mención de deadname
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Después de la confirmación de Seliria sobre que Logen estaba pilladísimo de Fausto me he decidido a subir este fic. Disfrutad.
Relationships: Fausto/Logen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Después de la confirmación de Seliria sobre que Logen estaba pilladísimo de Fausto me he decidido a subir este fic. Disfrutad.

Una corriente de aire fría me despierta en mitad de la noche.

Me incorporo de golpe en la cama. Dejé las ventanas cerradas antes de acostarme, y nadie entra nunca a estas horas en mi cuarto a no ser que se trate de una emergencia. Por un momento, temo que lo sea, y que alguien de la familia real haya caído gravemente enfermo.

Miro hacia la puerta de la habitación. Vislumbro una silueta, que se acerca a mí con paso silencioso. A pesar de que sigo viendo borroso, consigo distinguir algunos de sus rasgos. Las facciones afiladas, la piel oscura. Sus ojos marrones, que me miran intensamente cuando se detiene a los pies de mi cama.

Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

Fausto me observa con nerviosismo. Incluso con algo de miedo. Está asustado, sin duda, y yo retiro mis sábanas enseguida y acudo a su lado, preocupado por lo que haya podido ocurrir.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Hay peligro?

Él simplemente niega y baja la mirada a sus pies. El derecho no para de moverse de un lado a otro, inquieto.

—Fausto, mírame —le pido. Tengo que insistir un par de veces más, pero al final, accede—. Cuéntame qué sucede.

Siempre tiene algo que decir. Siempre sabe qué decir. Por eso me sorprende tanto cuando me doy cuenta de que se está mordiendo el labio, como si no estuviera seguro de querer compartir aquello que se le está pasando por la cabeza. Casi se me escapa un juramento hacia las Estrellas y a los Elementos por no poder dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que está. Que esto es serio, joder. Céntrate, Logen.

—¿Quieres sentarte y explicármelo con calma? —pregunto, intentando mantener la calma—. Quizás...

—Logen —me interrumpe, y yo callo de inmediato—. No hay peligro, pero… Me siento muy confundido. 

—Vale… ¿Y… quieres tratar de explicarme por qué? —pregunto, pausadamente.

Él no asiente, pero empieza a contármelo de todos modos, mientras se pasea dando vueltas por mi habitación.

—Toda mi vida he intentado analizar minuciosamente cada detalle de lo que hay a mi alrededor, porque necesito... Necesito que todo suceda de forma lógica. Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, pero, por todas las Estrellas, no puedo más. 

—¿Con qué no puedes más?

—¡Pues con… con  _ esto _ ! ¡Con todo a la vez! Es que lo que me ocurre no tiene sentido, no se lo encuentro, y cuando pienso en cuál es la forma más sensata de actuar al respecto está claro que es dejarlo estar... Porque tengo muy claro que no podré escapar de los deberes que se me han impuesto por llevar un título a mis espaldas, que tendré que acabar casándome con una mujer y dar herederos al reino, pero siempre... siempre acabo llegando al mismo punto. Que no puedo dejarlo estar. No puedo. Sigue en mi cabeza—. Como si hubiera planeado sus movimientos como el buen estratega que es, deja de deambular por el cuarto y se detiene a escasos centímetros de mí justo antes de pronunciar, en voz muy baja—:  _ Estás _ en mi cabeza, todo el tiempo, y no puedo más.

Siento que el suelo se mueve bajo mis pies. Fausto ha hablado tan deprisa que yo apenas puedo procesarlo todo. Sólo sé que me sigue mirando, su rostro bien cerca del mío. Me examina, ansioso, de arriba abajo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte. Y yo, que llevo fantaseando con un momento así más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, no tengo palabras. Más bien, no encuentro las apropiadas. Además, todavía no estoy convencido de que esto sea real. Quizás es sólo la ilusión de un nasir, y en cuanto toque a Fausto la magia se desvanecerá. Coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, no sé muy bien para qué; para calmarlo, supongo, pero también para confirmar que es realmente el príncipe quien está frente a mí. El príncipe de Granth, que me mira con un brillo voraz en los ojos. Ni siquiera sé si es consciente de cuánto le deseo. De lo difícil que está siendo para mí no empujarlo directamente contra el colchón.

Tomo aire.

—Lo más importante es qué quieres hacer  _ tú _ , Fausto. No lo que otros quieren que hagas.

Me cuesta horrores pronunciar esas palabras, porque yo, lo que quiero, es a él. Con locura.

Entreabre los labios. A mí se me seca la garganta cuando noto su aliento en mi cara. Las piernas me flaquean cuando coloca las manos sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón, desbordado, me pide a gritos que me lance hacia él.

Es entonces cuando Fausto susurra:

—Lo único que quiero es, por una vez en la vida, dejarme llevar.

Después de eso, no sé muy bien quién es el primero en acercarse al otro, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando nuestras bocas se encuentran, besándose con ansia y demasiada urgencia. La inexperiencia de Fausto es más que evidente, pero no tengo ninguna queja. Aunque eso signifique que deba contenerme un poco. No me importa, pero debo recordármelo continuamente, sobre todo cuando le oigo suspirar contra mí. No creo que Fausto sepa el poder que tiene sobre mi persona. Su efecto. Es más poderoso que cualquier hechizo que conozca.

Me agarra del cuello de mi camisa de dormir y se me escapa un grito ahogado cuando me atrae todavía más hacia él, y yo creo que voy a volverme loco. Mis manos de pronto están en su cintura, acercándolo todavía más a mí. Fausto deja de besarme, y yo protestaría si no fuera por lo maravilloso que me parece oír sus resuellos en mi oído. Es como música salida de su nay. Beso su cuello con impaciencia. Su clavícula.

Entonces, Fausto se separa levemente. Lo miro a los ojos, y temo que vaya a pedirme que pare. 

Por favor, no me pidas que pare.

—Logen —susurra, y mi nombre pronunciado con esa débil voz, combinado con sus mejillas arreboladas y sus manos todavía sobre mi pecho, serían suficientes para que mis piernas cedieran ahora mismo. Por algún milagro de los Elementos, soy capaz de mantenerme en pie, aguardando a lo que tenga que decirme—. Me... me siento muy perdido, no sé... no sé qué hacer...

Inspiro hondo. Con cuidado, apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

—No pasa nada, Fausto. Podemos parar...

—¡No! —exclama, y yo me sobresalto por su grito. Enrojece—. No... no quiero que paremos—. Contengo la respiración unos segundos—. Sólo es que... Tú ya lo has hecho antes, pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, y lo único que sé es que me estaba sintiendo increíblemente bien, y no... no quiero parar. Pero estoy, eso, perdido, por... por no tener ningún control sobre la situación.

Sonrío levemente y llevo una mano a su cuello, acariciándole su mejilla con todo el cariño que no me he atrevido a mostrarle hasta ahora.

—Creía que querías "dejarte llevar" —no puedo evitar burlarme un poco, y Fausto enrojece aún más por mi comentario. Me río por debajo de la nariz—. No tienes por qué controlar la situación siempre... Puedes dejarte guiar—. Acerco mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos cuando susurro—: Déjame guiarte, Fausto.

En cuestión de segundos, su boca busca de nuevo la mía. Con eso me da permiso para que lo guíe, y eso mismo hago. Sin separarme de él, lo llevo hasta la cama, sentándolo en mi regazo. Me deshago de su camisa lo más rápido que puedo, y aunque podría quedarme contemplando para siempre su cuerpo perfectamente curtido tras años de entrenamiento, no quiero que él se quede atrás. Lo veo vacilar a la hora de quitarme mi camisa de dormir. Le pregunto si prefiere que me desvista yo mismo. Cuando él niega, cojo su mano y la dirijo hasta el nudo para que pueda desatarlo él mismo. Alzo los brazos para facilitarle la tarea de deshacerse de la prenda. Se me queda mirando, y desearía saber qué se le pasa por la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera echarle un vistazo a su aura y saber cómo se siente exactamente ahora mismo. Aunque jamás le pediría que se quitara su pendiente. Dejar su mente expuesta sería demasiado íntimo; más que cualquier otra cosa que podamos compartir esta noche. Además, no estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones. Por eso, como sigo queriendo saber a qué le está dando vueltas, no me queda más remedio que preguntar.

—¿En qué piensas? 

Paseo los dedos por su torso distraídamente, esperando su respuesta.

—...Sigue dándome vergüenza —me acaba confesando.

—Lo sé.

—Y será un desastre.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Y, Estrellas, ni siquiera te he preguntado si esto es lo que quieres tú!

Casi tengo ganas de echarme a reír. Que si quiero esto, dice. Jamás he anhelado tanto otra cosa. Él no puede ver mi aura, pero ahora mismo es puramente hilos dorados buscándolo y rodeándolo con desesperación.

—Descuida. Quiero esto. Sea lo que sea  _ esto _ , me da igual. Lo quiero.

<<Te quiero>>, aunque eso no lo digo, porque no quiero asustarlo más de lo que ya debe de estar.

Fausto me dirige una sonrisa. Es pequeña, pero consigue que me derrita por completo. No puedo seguir conteniéndome y vuelvo a besarlo intensamente. Él, aunque pillado por sorpresa al principio, se abraza todo lo que puede a mí, y sentir sus dedos en la espalda hace que me recorra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Se le escapa mi nombre entre sus suspiros, y aún me parece inaudito que sea el mismísimo príncipe de Granth a quien estoy besando. Cuando empecé a sentirme atraído por él, tuve que hacerme a la idea de inmediato de que nunca podría corresponderme. Intenté llenar ese hueco con otros hombres, pero ninguno consiguió que me olvidara de Fausto. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaría a tenerlo en mi regazo, entre mis brazos, suspirando mi nombre y suplicándome que siguiera besándole, lo habría tomado por loco. Le habría dicho que jamás me convencería para dejar que me hiciera ilusiones.

Y, sin embargo, está pasando de verdad.

Acabo tumbándolo con toda la delicadez que soy capaz sobre el colchón, aunque me cueste ser delicado en estos momentos. Me quedo mirándolo desde arriba. Trata de besarme, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, yo procedo a besar su pecho, su torso, su vientre. Fausto se tensa cuando empiezo a retirar sus pantalones, así que me detengo de inmediato, preguntándole de nuevo si está seguro. Él simplemente asiente, pero yo quiero oírlo. Así que le pido que lo diga en voz alta. Qué es exactamente de lo que está seguro. Quiero que pueda decirlo sin tener que cubrirse la cara de vergüenza.

Titubea antes de musitar:

—Sí, estoy... estoy seguro, Logen. Quiero... quiero que nos acostemos.

Por todos los Elementos, ¿por qué es tan adorable incluso en este momento?

Asiento, satisfecho, y le doy un largo y profundo beso, antes de volver a la tarea retirarle la prenda. Acaricio su muslo, pero Fausto permanece muy quieto, casi estático. Beso su cuello, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, mientras mi mano sigue en su pierna. Le aseguro, en voz baja, que no tiene por qué ser perfecto. Que mientras él esté cómodo, eso es suficiente. Que eso es lo único que deseo, hacerle sentir bien.

Cuando asiente, dirijo mi mano a su entrepierna.

Con sólo un pequeño roce, un débil gemido escapa de su garganta, y yo no puedo sino excitarme viéndole reaccionar así a mi toque. Fausto me pide, con un hilo de voz, que siga. Que  _ por favor _ siga. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarme a las órdenes de mi príncipe?

No negaré que me encantaría ser yo el que le suplicara por más, pero dada su inexperiencia, tampoco lo veo como una mala alternativa encargarme yo de él esta noche. Y por eso me centro completamente en Fausto. En besarlo, acariciarlo, morderlo. En ajustarme al ritmo que más placer le produce. Y nada me produce más deleite que ser testigo de todas sus reacciones. De los sonidos poco principescos que escapan de él. De cómo se aferra a mi espalda y clava sus uñas en mi piel. De cómo demanda con urgencia que le bese, sin necesidad de palabras, sólo buscando a tientas mi boca con la suya. De la forma tan sensual que se arquea su cuerpo cuando lo hago llegar al límite.

Se hunde en el colchón, y yo lo beso una última vez antes de colocarme a su lado y ambos podamos recuperar la respiración. Cuando me aseguro de que está bien, lo abrazo por la cintura y cierro los ojos, con una diminuta y divertida sonrisa tirando hacia arriba de una de mis comisuras. Fausto se percata de mi expresión:

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunta, entre suspiros.

Respondo con sinceridad:

—He hecho caer rendido al heredero de Granth.

Incluso sin verle la cara, sé que ha rodado los ojos.

—Muy gracioso—. Se queda unos segundos en silencio, pero sé que quiere añadir algo más—. Veremos quién ríe el último cuando el heredero haga caer a un poderoso nigromante.

Me incorporo ligeramente, observándolo y alzando una ceja. Es la amenaza más tentadora que me han lanzado en toda mi vida.

—Mmm... interesante —digo, en un susurro, y él se ruboriza cuando me acerco a su rostro—. Aunque quizás es mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión—. Dejo un corto beso sobre sus labios—. Todavía tienes que volver a tu habitación y asearte. Y sin que nadie te vea. Aunque bueno, supongo que Idris puede ayudarte con eso...

Su semblante se entristece un tanto. Lo miro, con preocupación, y pienso que quizás he metido la pata al bromear con este tema.

—Lo siento —murmuro—. No quería... No quiero que te preocupes por esto, Fausto.

—Soy yo el que no quiere que  _ tú _ te preocupes —repone, para mi sorpresa—. Logen… Sé cómo me miras. No... no porque me haya dado cuenta yo solo; Samira tuvo que ayudarme a que lo notara, y también me ayudó a descubrir mis propios sentimientos hacia ti... El caso es que... Yo estoy acostumbrado a guardar secretos. Bastante horribles, de hecho. Algunos incluso a miembros de mi familia. Y he aprendido a convivir callándome esos secretos. Y sé que podría vivir callándome este también, pero... no sé cómo te sentará a ti tener que vivir esto como si no existiera.

Suspiro. Ojalá las circunstancias fueran otras. Ojalá no tuviéramos que temer que nos descubrieran. Ojalá ninguno de los dos tuviera que ser el secreto del otro.

—Siempre creí… —empiezo—. Creí que nunca podría tenerte. Eras demasiado inalcanzable, Fausto. Igual que las Estrellas. Pero ahora estás aquí y eres real y... y si sabes cómo te miro —continúo, en un susurro—, entonces sabrás que no me importa la forma en la que estemos juntos. Porque el hecho de que lo estemos ahora mismo es muchísimo más de lo que aspiraba a conseguir nunca. Así que deja de preocuparte por mí.

Es él quien se lanza a besarme entonces. No dura demasiado, pues soy yo mismo quien acabo separándome un poco, hasta donde mi vista puede enfocar bien su rostro. Quiero poder verlo bien antes de que deba marcharse. Quiero recordar cada segundo. Fausto pasa la mano por mis cabellos alborotados, regalándome una paz que no había sentido nunca.

—Sé que tengo que volver lo antes posible a mi habitación, pero… quiero quedarme un rato más aquí.

Asiento, y lo acojo entre mis brazos con dulzura, permitiéndonos a ambos disfrutar de esto hasta el último momento.

Aquella mañana, soy consciente de que Samira se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que nos lanzamos Fausto y yo durante el desayuno. Supongo que no pasa nada si ella también lo sabe; ella nunca diría una palabra. Le guiña un ojo a su hermano desde el otro lado de la mesa, y él se ruboriza. Yo contengo mis ganas de reír por respeto a los reyes.

De repente, alguien irrumpe en el comedor diciendo que tienen un mensaje para el rey Fadir. Llega desde Dione, al parecer. Su majestad nos pide que continuemos con el desayuno mientras él se encarga de atender ese asunto oficial.

El rey regresa poco después a la sala, y todos lo miramos, expectantes. Parece inusualmente alegre.

—Acaba de llegar la noticia de que el compromiso de Ivy de Dione con Kaylen de Dahes se ha anulado.

Frunzo el ceño, y veo cómo Samira se muere de ganas de saber la historia que hay detrás. Pero no tiene tiempo a preguntar nada, pues Fausto se le adelanta.

—¿A qué se debe?

—Eso no es lo importante —decreta Fadir. Avanza hasta Fausto y sonríe, solemne—. Lo que importa es que tú eres el siguiente en la lista de pretendientes, hijo. Vas a casarte con Ivy de Dione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it de la 408 de Reinos. Más o menos.

_El rey ha caído._

Busco a Fausto con la mirada cuando oigo a los hombres de Fadir gritar. El príncipe sostiene su espada con rabia, el filo cubierto de sangre. La sangre del hombre que ha causado todo este caos. Que le ha arrebatado a Fausto a su hermana, madre y sobrina. Cuando echo un vistazo a sus pensamientos, me asusto un poco al ver todas las formas de vengarse que se le están ocurriendo, cada una más violentas y sangrientas que la anterior. Por fuera, su semblante parece tranquilo mientras observa al usurpador, pero en su interior irradia una rabia que jamás había visto antes en él.

Los hombres de Fadir se acercan a mí. Y a él. No podrá con todos a la vez.

Tengo que sacarlo de aquí.

—¡Fausto!

Sé que puede oírme. También sé que se negará a marcharse cuando todavía quedan hombres leales a su padre atacándonos. Pero Fadir está muerto. Es cuestión de tiempo que, sin su líder, se den por vencidos. Y no dejaré que me arrebaten a nadie más de mi familia hoy.

—¡FAUSTO!

Al fin, me mira, y asiente. Corre, acabando con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Lo acompaña la poeta que nos presentó antes de que comenzara esta masacre, y ella le abre paso entre algunos soldados para que pueda llegar hasta donde estoy.

—Fausto, tienes que salir de aquí —le apremio, indicándole que permanezca detrás de mí.

—Y tú te vienes conmigo —suelta él, como si fuera tan sencillo.

—¡Yo tengo que proteger la puerta, Fausto!

Él me coge del brazo con fuerza, sobresaltándome.

—¡Maldita sea, Logen, no vamos a discutir esto! ¡He dejado a mi madre, a Casilda y a Fátima atrás, no te abandonaré a ti también! —Su voz suena rota. Cargada de culpabilidad. Es injusto. Esto no es culpa suya. Nada de esto lo es—. _Por favor_ , ven conmigo. No puedo perderte a ti también.

Su súplica me hace ceder. Aviso a nuestros aliados de que voy a poner al príncipe a salvo. Que lanzaré el hechizo más potente que tenga para proteger la puerta desde fuera una vez abandonemos la estancia. Es la poeta quien nos ordena que nos marchemos de una vez.

Fausto llama a Idris, y los tres abandonamos el salón velozmente. Una vez hemos conseguido salir, le pido a Fausto que espere pegando su espalda con la mía, con los ojos bien abiertos por si se acercase algún traidor a la corona por los pasillos. Trato de ser rápido al formular el conjuro que prevenga que se pueda abrir la puerta, pero me resulta difícil. Ya he gastado mucha energía con hechizos defensivos, y empiezo a ser consciente del dolor que me produce la flecha clavada en mi hombro.

—Tranquilo, Logen. Inspira hondo. Puedes hacerlo —murmura.

Le hago caso. Me concentro. Aunque tarde sólo un par de minutos, estoy seguro de que Anthea y Archibald estarían decepcionados conmigo por haber cometido tantos errores en su ejecución. Supongo que puedo usar como excusa que estoy agotado. Y que tengo una puñetera flecha atravesándome la piel.

Fausto me coge de la mano y echamos a correr. Tenemos que salir de palacio lo antes posible. Idris nos ayuda a pasar desapercibidos cuando nos cruzamos con algún guarda sospechoso, creando una ilusión que lo distraiga o que nos haga invisibles a sus ojos.

Cuando llevamos ya un rato corriendo, Fausto me mira alarmado, pues tengo que detenerme a recuperar aire.

—Logen, aguanta. Vamos a salir de aquí. Vas a recuperarte. Resiste sólo un poco más. Ya casi estamos en una entrada de los pasadizos.

Sus palabras de aliento me ayudan a seguir en pie. Aunque sólo sea por unos minutos.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a un tapiz con la imagen de unos nasires volando durante una puesta de sol, y Fausto lo retira para descubrir una puerta oculta. Los dos entramos lo antes posible, seguidos de Idris. Cerramos la entrada al pasadizo de inmediato. Todo está oscuro, pero Fausto me suelta la mano para alcanzar algo que cuelga de la pared; una de esas esferas luminosas del Taller, como puedo comprobar cuando la enciende. Aunque preferiría que siguiéramos sin poder vernos el uno al otro, porque así el príncipe no habría podido ver lo ridícula que es mi caída al suelo.

—¡Logen!

—Lo siento... No puedo…

—Calla —me manda, con la voz temblándole un poco. Se dirige entonces a su nasir—: Ve a buscar a Ivy y Samira. Diles que estamos bien. Que nos reuniremos con ellas en cuanto podamos.

Idris toma la forma de una lechuza y se adelanta en el oscuro pasillo. En cuanto la perdemos de vista, Fausto me alumbra la cara y luego el hombro, y suelta una exclamación.

—...Greta podrá curarte. Enseguida estaremos con las chicas. —Casi parece que dice eso para tranquilizarse a sí mismo más que a mí.

—Fausto. Calma —murmuro—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco y recuperar mi magia. La flecha casi ni la noto.

—Logen, por todas las Estrellas, este no es el momento de hacer bromas.

—No es una broma, Fausto, apenas me duele. Te lo digo en serio.

Fausto parece que respira con más facilidad, y me alegra saber que incluso cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme resulto un buen mentiroso. Porque joder si duele. Es insoportable. Pero él no tiene por qué saber eso.

Se sienta a mi lado, en silencio, soltando su espada por fin. Aún no estamos a salvo, pero al menos seguimos vivos. Él sigue vivo. Estrellas, Elementos, quien sea: gracias por permitir que Fausto siga con vida.

Entonces, él se echa a llorar. Se echa a llorar y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con el brazo que todavía me responde, dejando que se desahogue contra mi pecho. Su llanto está lleno de rabia, de impotencia, de ira. De profunda tristeza. Pero sobre todo, de culpa. Cree que lo ocurrido es culpa suya. Sus pensamientos me llegan desordenados, pero todo en su mente gira entorno a una sola idea. <<Es culpa mía>>. Se culpa de la muerte de su familia, de haber puesto en peligro a Ivy y a sus damas, de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tramaba su padre. <<Si lo hubiera visto antes, si le hubiera hecho saber antes al mundo la clase de monstruo que era, como hizo Kay con Geraint de Dahes, si sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo...>>

—No es culpa tuya, Fausto —susurro, mis labios contra sus cabellos—. Sé que no es fácil creerme ahora mismo, pero... Es la verdad. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya. Es de Fadir. Sólo suya.

—Pero mi... mi madre... Casilda, y Fátima... Fátima era sólo una niña, Logen...

—Lo sé, Fausto. —Maryam me acogió en palacio como uno más de la familia desde el primer día. Casilda se convirtió en mi mayor apoyo y confidente cuando Fausto y Samira se trasladaron a Dione. Y me había encariñado tanto de Fátima... Siempre me pedía que le hiciera trucos para entretenerla. Inspiro hondo para tragarme las lágrimas, porque siento que no tengo el mismo derecho que Fausto de llorar por sus muertes—. Sé que duele mucho. Y que es injusto. Pero tenemos que seguir luchando por ellas. Y estaremos contigo, Fausto. Contigo y con Samira. Ivy, Greta, Cordelia. Y yo. Para todo lo que nos necesitéis. Estamos aquí.

Él no dice nada. Se queda apoyado contra mí, sollozando y lamentándose. Pero en su cabeza, una débil voz me da las gracias. Por estar ahí con él. Por seguir con vida. Consigue que yo también me eche a llorar.

Idris regresa al cabo de un rato, y al oír su ulular, Fausto se incorpora de golpe. El nasir se posa sobre su brazo, y el príncipe acaricia su cabeza con cuidado. Es entonces cuando Idris nos muestra a ambos la imagen de las chicas, ocultas y a salvo. Greta sostiene todavía el cuchillo, alerta. Las damas de Ivy se abrazan, y la reina llora de alivio al saber que su esposo está bien. Samira está en completo silencio en una esquina, con la vista fijada en el suelo.

—Te necesita —murmuro, cuando la ilusión de Idris se desvanece—. Samira. Os necesitáis mutuamente. Vamos, hay que llevarte con ella.

Pero Idris se niega a enseñarnos el lugar exacto en el que están escondidas, por precaución. Qué lista. Seguro que ha sido idea de Greta. Ella siempre tiene en cuenta este tipo de detalles cuando se trata de la seguridad de Ivy. Me pongo en pie también y miro a Fausto. Existe una forma de encontrarlas sin que nadie salvo yo sepa a dónde tenemos que dirigirnos... Aunque no sé si él querrá.

—¿Me permitirías... mirar tu aura?

Fausto, genuinamente confuso, frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quieres a Ivy. —Decir eso en voz alta me ha dolido más que la flecha—. Cuando... cuando quieres a alguien, hay una parte de tu aura que está ligada al aura de la otra persona. Son unos hilos dorados que... Bueno, básicamente esa parte de ti estará buscando a Ivy, así que puedo saber dónde está, si seguimos el rastro.

Incluso con la poca luz que hay, puedo ver cómo se ruboriza.

—Entiendo si prefieres que no lo haga —añado rápidamente, al ver su incomodidad.

Él inspira hondo.

—No me importa que lo hagas, Logen, si esa es la forma más segura y más rápida de encontrarlas —declara—. Pero... tienes que prometerme una cosa. Veas lo que veas en mi aura, no harás preguntas. No, al menos, hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro.

Aunque no acabo de comprender por qué me pide tal cosa, asiento. Así pues, echo un vistazo a los colores de su aura, y ahí está, los hilos dorados que buscan con desesperación a Ivy. También hay un color negro que se expande por momentos, y siento tanta rabia... Ese dolor no debería estar ahí. Ojalá hubiera podido cargarme yo mismo a Fadir.

Por un momento creo que son esas manchas oscuras por las que no quiere que pregunte, y lo entiendo y lo respeto. Sin embargo, acaba por llamarme la atención otro conjunto de hebras doradas... que vienen directas a mí. Me envuelven, no sin cierta timidez, y yo no acabo de creérmelo. Lo observo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Fausto...?

—¿Y bien? —pregunta, nervioso—. ¿Funciona? ¿Puedes guiarnos hasta donde están Ivy, Samira y las demás?

Todavía conmocionado, asiento.

—Bien. —Me tiende la esfera luminosa para que lidere la marcha—. Pues vamos.

Y sin decir una palabra más, empezamos a andar, dejando atrás el palacio que una vez fue nuestro hogar, preguntándonos cuándo podremos volver a pisarlo. 

Si es que podemos.

***

El reencuentro en la biblioteca es tan emotivo como silencioso. La primera en acercarse a nosotros es Greta, quien me riñe por ser tan inconsciente y dejarlas a ellas solas. Me aparta del resto del grupo, pero yo alcanzo a ver cómo Ivy se acerca a Fausto corriendo para besarlo, enormemente aliviada de que siga con vida.

Casi preferiría no haber sido testigo de la escena, porque ahora sólo tengo más dudas sobre lo que he descubierto al ver el aura de Fausto.

Greta tira de mí y, llevándome hasta un rincón en el que ocuparse de la flecha clavada en mi piel sin que nadie pueda distraerla. Ejerce presión sobre mi hombro bueno y me obliga a sentarme.

—¡Oye! —protesto—. Ten más cuidado, estás tratando con un hombre herido. 

—Calla —me ordena, cortante. Tras un breve pero minucioso vistazo a mi herida, gruñe—. No puedo retirártela.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si te la quito te desangrarás —responde—. Y ahora mismo no tengo los materiales apropiados aquí para desinfectarte y coserte la herida. Tendrás que esperar a que sea seguro salir para que pueda comprar medicinas. De momento, lo único que puedo hacer es aplicarte un hechizo que disminuya el dolor.

Resoplo y mi respuesta, de forma inconsciente, es cruzarme de brazos. Sin embargo, con ello me llevo un tirón en el hombro que me arranca un quejido lastimero, y Greta rueda los ojos.

—Te lo mereces —me espeta, y yo parpadeo, confuso—. Eso te pasa por imprudente.

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, Greta, ¿acaso estabas preocupada por mí?

Estaba esperando a que ella me respondiera de forma sarcástica, diciéndome que no me lo tenga tan creído, porque no soy tan importante como para que ella malgaste su tiempo inquietándose por mi estado. Por eso me quedo pasmado cuando la oigo sollozar y me grita:

—¡Pues claro que lo estaba, imbécil! —La hechicera se deja caer frente a mí y me mira con más seriedad que nunca—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Estaba convencida de que ibas a morir!

Nunca la había visto tan alterada. Me inclino hacia ella y la cojo de la mano. Está temblando y sus ojos están cristalizados, pero se niega a mostrarse vulnerable y llorar delante de mí. 

—Lo siento, Greta —murmuro—. Siento haberte dejado sola para proteger a las chicas. Pero yo… tenía que proteger a Fausto. No podía abandonarlo. Lo sabes.

Ella asiente una sola vez. Para mi asombro, me abraza, con cuidado y cierta torpeza.

—Eres el primero amigo de verdad que he tenido en mucho tiempo —me confiesa, en un susurro—. Y tenía… mucho miedo. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado nunca más.

Poso mi mano sobre sus cabellos y se me escapa un suspiro. No puedo prometérselo, y menos si la seguridad de Fausto vuelve a estar de por medio. Aun así, beso su frente, y le sonrío levemente.

—Ahora estamos a salvo. Tranquila.

***

En cuanto consideramos que es seguro salir al exterior, Greta y Valora son las encargadas de ir en busca de provisiones, medicinas y algo de ropa de abrigo, pues las noches en Granth son especialmente frías. Fausto se ha ofrecido a acompañarlas, pero se lo hemos impedido nada más ha sugerido la idea. Ni él ni Samira deben dejarse ver. Son demasiado reconocibles. Tampoco Ivy, ni Cordelia. Los hombres de Fadir podrían estar buscándolas también. A mi pesar, yo tampoco podré ser de mucha ayuda; la gente de la isla me conoce bastante, ya que suelo pasearme por las calles a menudo. Además, habría llamado demasiado la atención con la puñetera flecha que todavía me atraviesa la piel.

En cuanto regresan todos las recibimos con un enorme alivio. Greta se apresura a sanarme mientras me cuenta la situación en el exterior. No han tenido tiempo de pararse a escuchar demasiadas conversaciones, pero la noticia del asesinato de la familia real corre de boca en boca. También cuentan que dos de los príncipes consiguieron escapar, pero nadie está seguro de nada.

Inspiro. Al menos nosotros sí sabemos que Fausto y Samira están a salvo. Al menos seguimos juntos.

Al menos estamos vivos.

Es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar. En lo único en lo que me atrevo a pensar, más bien. Porque si me centro en las personas a las que he conseguido salvar, que siguen aquí conmigo, mi mente no viajará hasta unos pensamientos mucho más nefastos donde me siento culpable por no haber podido salvar al resto de la familia real. De mi familia.

Oh, vaya, ahí está otra vez la sensación de haber fracasado.

Greta y yo oímos unos pasos viniendo hacia nosotros. Alzo la mirada y veo a Fausto, cada vez más dubitativo a medida que avanza. Mi amiga se pone en pie para dejarnos algo de intimidad, y me pide que la avise si noto que las costuras de mi hombro se sueltan.

Cuando abandona ese rincón entre las estanterías, me doy cuenta de que Fausto no se ha movido más. Me pide permiso con la mirada para sentarse junto a mí.

Accedo.

Permanecemos en silencio un buen rato. Él no levanta la mirada del suelo y yo no quiero ser el primero en hablar, así que aguardo a que él empiece.

—...¿Te duele mucho? —me pregunta con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Querría encogerme de hombros, pero me recuerdo la mala idea que eso sería.

—He estado mejor —admito—. Pero Greta se ha encargado de cerrar bien la herida. ¿Cómo… cómo te encuentras tú?

Vaya pregunta más estúpida, Logen. Pues mal, ¿cómo va a estar?

Aunque no alza la vista sé que de sus ojos escapan algunas lágrimas. Quiero acercarme y abrazarlo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle que superaremos esto y que todo va a estar bien. Que podrá superarlo y que lucharé a su lado. Pero soy incapaz de moverme.

Fausto se seca las lágrimas con su manga y toma aire.

—Preferiría… preferiría hablar contigo sobre otra cosa ahora.

No estoy preparado. Me siento demasiado destrozado para enfrentarme a su rechazo. No quiero oír cómo me cuenta que esas hebras doradas son los restos de lo que una vez sintió por mí, pero que ya no significan nada. Lo miro de reojo y lo veo cerrando sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, alrededor de su traje. Me fijo en que sigue sin llevar su pendiente, y me pregunto si lo perdió al huir. Doy un respingo cuando empiezan a llegarme sus desordenados pensamientos. Sacudo la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarlos de mi mente. 

—Si quieres que hablemos, Fausto, _hablemos_.

Él se ruboriza y asiente, dándome la razón. Entonces, me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que viste en mi aura… No era un error —dice, con boca pequeña.

Mi corazón se acelera ante su declaración.

—¿No lo era...?

—No —reafirma—. A pesar de que he estado… intentando reprimir… lo que viste. No ha funcionado. Sigue ahí.

 _Tú sigues ahí_. Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y ya no estoy seguro de si Fausto me las ha hecho llegar o son mis propios pensamientos diciéndome lo que desearía oír de sus labios.

—Entiendo si crees que todo esto es una estupidez —continúa, y yo frunzo el ceño, confuso—. Porque es evidente que si tú llegaste a sentir algo por mí ya no lo haces, así que…

—Espera, espera. ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Fausto me observa, sus ojos llenos de asombro.

—¿Tú mismo? Desde que anunciaron que me casaría con Ivy, te alejaste. Has seguido siendo un amigo leal al príncipe de Granth, pero… te alejaste _de_ _mí_.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido todo este tiempo por no haber mantenido esta conversación antes, como Greta me aconsejó en su día. Me paso una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

—Me alejé porque sentí que ese ya no era mi lugar. Que… ya no podía serlo. Tú… debías casarte con Ivy, era tu deber, y yo no quería ser lo que te impidiera cumplirlo. —No valgo tanto la pena, pienso—. Además, luego os acabasteis enamorando, así que todo ha acabado bien.

Fausto me observa con incomprensión.

—No, todo no ha acabado bien. Nuestra relación no ha acabado bien, Logen. Yo… yo no quería que te alejaras. Aquella noche, me dijiste que… que no sabías lo que era "esto". Pero que lo querías. Yo también lo quería. Lo sigo queriendo. —Tras una breve pausa, añade, en un murmullo—: Te quiero, Logen.

La cabeza me da vueltas y no sé si es por sus palabras o porque los efectos del hechizo de Greta para paliar el dolor se están desvaneciendo. Quizás sean ambas cosas. _Te quiero, Logen_. Me cuesta procesar todo lo que eso significa.

—Me quieres —repetirlo en voz alta lo hace algo más real, pero sigo sin dar crédito. Él simplemente asiente, sonrojado por completo—. Pero… también quieres a Ivy —añado.

—Que quiera a Ivy no significa que haya dejado de sentir algo por ti —contesta atropelladamente—. Se… Se lo conté. Le conté lo que sentía por ti. Y prácticamente se rió de mí, porque me dijo que era bastante evidente. Me dijo que si quería estar contigo también a ella le parecía más que bien.

A mi pesar, esta vez soy yo quien me ruborizo.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —inquiero, abrumado.

—Sólo si tú quieres —se apresura a contestar.

Me atrevo a acercar mi mano a la suya y a tomarla con sumo cuidado.

—Siento haber sido un completo capullo —musito, avergonzado, acariciando el dorso con mi pulgar—. Siento haber pensado que la única solución era evitarte y evitar hablar del tema. Me dolía tanto pensar que estar juntos no era una opción que no pensé… Ni siquiera consideré que _sí_ podía serlo.

—Te perdono —susurra, y sé que es verdad—. Pero… ahora te necesito más que nunca, Logen, así que… no vuelvas a alejarte.

Le sonrío débilmente. Y para demostrarle que no pienso hacerlo nunca más, lo beso.


End file.
